1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In an electrophoretic display, an electrophoretic layer containing a dispersion medium and electrophoretic particles is disposed between electrodes formed on the inner sides of a pair of substrates. Such an electrophoretic display can display desired information by controlling, for example, the amplitude, polarity, waveform, application time, and frequency of the voltage applied between the electrodes.
In a known method of producing the electrophoretic display, a partition member for arranging electrophoretic layers is formed by an imprint method (see, for example, JP-A-2006-39106). In the imprint method, a residue is formed on the bottom face of the partition member. The formation of such a residue may prevent sufficient application of a voltage to an electro-optical layer and thereby reduce the reliability of the product. Accordingly, in JP-A-2006-39106, the residual portion is removed by dry etching.
However, the dry etching is performed in vacuum and is therefore complicated, and such a treatment leads to an increase in number of steps. The dry etching also has a problem of damaging the partition member itself in removal of the residual portion.